


Silly Cat!

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Magnificent Marvin might be with regards to magic but Henrik still thinks that he and his other siblings are complete dumbasses.





	Silly Cat!

Marvin stared intently at an unaware Henrik’s plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table. His eyes narrowed and his butt perked up behind him as he started calculating the amount of strength he’d have to put behind his leap in order to reach his main target. He was going to get his prey no matter what!

Steady…  _ Steady… _

…

Now!

Marvin leapt from his place on top of the shelf and flew down towards his target with his jaws bared in a fanged grin. He was  _ so close—! _

A hand shot out and grabbed him midair by his scruff. The cat let out an annoyed hissing yowl as he struggled and squirmed in the bemused doctor’s hand. Henrik expertly kept his arms distanced away from Marvin’s razor sharp claws as he swiped at him petulantly.

“Did you think it was going to be that easy?” Marvin glowered at the tiny smug smirk quirking up at the corner of his little brother’s lips. “Silly cat, not even  _ Anti _ can hope to steal them away from me.”

Marvin slumped in Henrik’s hand, spitefully pulling down all his weight to annoy the doctor. Why can’t Henrik just learn to share his choco chip cookies? He’s always the one with the biggest stack whenever Chase baked some! He could part with some of them!


End file.
